1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the inlet or fill valve for a toilet tank and in one of its aspects to an automatic cut-off to prevent continual running of water.
2. Description of Related Art
If a tank ball or flap fails to properly seat after a toilet has been flushed, then water will continue to flow into the tank and out through the valve seat, wasting water. If someone is nearby and hears the water running, then that person can manually shut off the water or try to get the ball or flap to properly seat.